


When He Loved Me

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: He feels safe.AU.





	When He Loved Me

Raf doesn’t quite remember how he got here... like this, with Fletcher in his arms, refusing to move. He doesn’t care. He’s alive and that is enough, Jac survived and is, finally, at home with Zosia and they will survive. 

Jac had taunted him, he knows that, and he knows he reached out to Fletcher, sought love. Now, with the endless kisses and hugs, he knows he managed what he wanted to. He has done enough. 

The phone rings and he laughs.

“Don’t...”

Fletch mutters, kissing him again and he smiles, letting the phone ring. 

“FLETCH, RAF.... YOU PICK UP RIGHT NOW...”

Jac’s voice rings out and Raf laughs, answering her.

“What?”

“You stay at home... with that idiot of yours, alright?”

“Yes ma’am.”

He is smirking even as he rolls his eyes, enjoying the end call tone.


End file.
